


Summoning, Drabbles!

by Sakura10594



Category: Yo-kai Watch
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura10594/pseuds/Sakura10594
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Updates Wednesdays. A collection of drabbles for the Yo-kai fandom. Goes between show cannon and game cannon. Requests allowed. Generally rated K, but if a chapter needs a higher rating it'll be noted. Drabble Ten: Wreck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Introduction**

The last set of drabbles I wanna do, cause honestly the Yo-kai fanfiction area needs loads more love. Rules are:

1) Drabbles must be centered around topic  
2) Prompts must be in order  
3) All characters and yokai are fair game  
4) These drabbles will be going between show cannon and game cannon with Katie. These chapters will be noted  
5) All pairings are fair game, cannon, non-cannon, straight, yuri, yaoi

Since it’s easier for me, I will be using English terms only for the drabbles here. So Bloomdale, Nate, so on and so forth.

So yeah…This will not be updated every week cause of school. I’ll try and juggle this and my other two drabbles when I can.


	2. Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dance  
> Timeline and Characters: Anime; Katie/Fumi, Kyubi, human!Kyubi  
> Amount of Words: 375  
> Genre: Romance, humor  
> Notes: Originally this chapter was supposed to figure the Rhythm Trio...Then I saw episodes with Kyubi today. Enjoy!

Kyubi was being the Yo-kai he was as he walked down the street. And by that, I mean he was thinking of a brilliant and hopefully fail-proof plan to get Katie to fall in love to finally get her Kyun ball from her. But what…What could he do…Trying to be a gentleman didn’t work. Trying to use the rope bridge method didn’t work.

As Kyubi walked down the street, he noticed a sign hanging up on a streetlight. Taking a closer look, Kyubi saw his chance.

_Springdale Elementary Fall Dance_

_This Saturday_

_7:30_

With a smile, Kyubi changed from his normal Yo-kai form into his human form. It was time to put his plan in action.

* * *

 

Katie was looking for her friends at the dance. They were elementary school students, usually at these kinds of dances you were with your friends. She sighed as she gave up on looking for them for the moment. Maybe they were still on their way.

“Well, hello. Who is this flower of beauty I see before me?”

Turning around, Katie saw a familiar face right behind her. “Oh, hi again cucum-I mean Kyubi.”

Kyubi bowed back, “It’s nice to meet you again too Katie. Are you all alone at this dance?”

“Yeah,” Katie replied with a nod. “I’m waiting for my friends, but I guess they must still be on their way.”

“Well while you’re waiting, would you like to dance with me?”

“Uh…I guess….”

Kyubi held his hand out for Katie to take. She did and the two started to slow dance to the music. It was all a part of Kyubi’s plan. Get her into the mood with some dancing, then comes the real action.

A few minutes of dancing without any words. Just the dancing. Kyubi closed his eyes before talking once again as another slow song came on. “So, now that we’re closer then before. I think, we should take our relationship to the next level.”

Katie wasn’t listening at all. She finally found her friends by the door. She called to them as she slipped out of Kyubi’s arms, who was slowly advancing onto her with a kiss. To his surprise, the cold thing he ended up kissing was one of the support beams.


	3. Treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Treat  
> Timeline and Characters: Anime; Hailey/Inaho, USApyon  
> Amount of Words: 416  
> Genre: Friendship  
> Notes: Cause why not these two! Just warning, if you haven't seen season two you won't know these two...But they're nice! And who doesn't like vader mode.
> 
> EDIT: April 18, 2018 to update Inaho to the english dubbed name.

Laughing at another great scene in one of her manga, Hailey was just laying on her bed comfortably as she read. As usual, she decided to ignore USApyon’s speech again. Surprisingly, the Yo-kai hasn’t noticed yet. He was still rambling on…Well whatever he was rambling on about this time. Hailey couldn’t remember.

“And that is why-“ That was when USApyon finally noticed Hailey wasn’t paying attention. “Weren’t you listening, dani!”

Hailey still wasn’t listening. She laughed again.  
  
Growling, USApyon slowly put his hands near the two buttons near the bottom of his helmet. Pushing them, his helmet filled up with a familiar black smoke and his voice got deeper. “VADER MODE!”

A laser barely missed Hailey's head but it successfully got her out of her manga. That was when she saw her partner doing what he usually did in this situation and shoot everything in sight. Dodging more of the lasers and running off her bed and across the room, she asked, “What did I do now!?”

It took a few minutes for USApyon to finally calm down. Hailey felt a bit horrible though. That was the third time this week he went into vader mode and it was all her fault. But how…How can she get on his good side again?

* * *

 

“Ice cream, dani?”

Hailey and USApyon stood in front of an ice cream vendor. Looking over to her partner, she replied, “Yeah…I feel really bad that I’ve been somewhat ignoring you so why not have a little treat…Have you not had ice cream before?”

USApyon replied by shaking his head. “Not as I know of.”

“I’ll go order for us. Go take a bench that is hidden and I’ll bring it over.”

Thankfully the line wasn’t long and Inoha got the ice cream in very little time. She quickly made her way to the bench that USApyon picked, thankfully covered by many bushes and low hanging tree branches, and sat down. She handed USApyon one of the cones. “I got you the chocolate one, it’s always good for a first timer…I got the chocolate chip mint swirl.”

“T-thank you, dani!” As he took the cone, he briefly considered that maybe the ice cream cone wasn’t as she said and to blow it up. But he decided against it. He decided to slowly and carefully take the first lick. He was worried about nothing! This was probably the best thing he tasted in his Yo-kai life at this point.  
  
And Hailey cracked a small smile.


	4. Goofball (Request)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Goofball  
> Timeline and Characters: Anime; Nate/Keita, Eddie/Kanchi, mentions of Bear/Kuma, Katie/Fumika, Hailey/Inaho, Whisper, Jibanyan, and USApyon  
> Amount of Words: 535  
> Genre: Romance, humor  
> Notes: So this was one of two requests I got, so I had to decide was I gonna take requests. I've decided sure so why not? Requested by AReallyBigYoukaiEnthusiast on Archive of our Own. While this isn't my OTP of the show, I had too much fun writing this pairing. So I probably will sneak them in on a future chapter. Hopefully this is what you wanted...I had to select a word from a generator for this chapter.
> 
> Just note, this is a future!Characters chapter. All characters that are human are in their senior year of High School. Also, if you hate yaoi please give this chapter a miss. (Though I really don't get how you can hate it...Oh well.)
> 
> EDIT: April 18, 2018 to update Inaho to the english dubbed name.

The sound of controllers being used and minor talking back and forth from the two filled Eddie’s room. It used to be a group of people about an hour ago. Hailey was the first to leave, with the fact that USApyon pulled her away so that she would at least have a chance to do her homework. Katie quickly followed, barely remembering she was going to give a tutoring session to a freshman today. Bear was called home by his parents to do a few chores that he forgot to do.

Nate and Eddie sat on Eddie’s bed as the two kept playing the racing game against each other. Thankfully they had the room all to themselves between the rest of the gang gone, Jibanyan napping back at Nate’s house, and Whisper doing…Whatever he does when Nate is busy.

The “finished” screen flashed on the television, causing Eddie to cheer while Nate just groaned.

“This is the fourth race you won,” Nate complained as he set the controller on the ground. As he tried to sit back up, he was suddenly tackled by Eddie and squealed. “What was that for?”

“What, I can’t be the one to do this once in a while?” Eddie asked with a fake frown on his face. He put his hand on Nate’s cheek and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “It’s not like you’re the only one who is allowed to do this.”

“Fine…” sighed Nate, mostly as a joke, as Eddie finally got off of him and he got up. “So I guess this means next time I pay for supper." 

“Unless you want to pay for it now.” Eddie’s sneaky smile was quickly seen through by Nate.  
  
“Nice try, not in that way…But I will make you some supper. Anything specific you want?”

“Not really. Just make something we can both eat.”

After a trip downstairs and a half hour wait in which Eddie switched his television from video games to Netflix, he finally heard Nate’s feet coming back up the steps. With the unintentional date, Eddie silently wondered if he could convince Nate to stay the night since it was the weekend.

The door opened and Nate made his way in with a tray. “Sorry it took so long, it-Woah!”

Looking back towards the door, Eddie noticed that Nate tripped on the cord and put the tray above him so that Eddie could catch. Eddie got the tray in time and the food stayed in good shape. Nate just faceplanted to the ground with a muffled, “Ow…”

Eddie made sure the food was safely on the bed before getting off himself. Nate already turned himself over, so he sat on top of the boy. “Hey, are you okay?”

“I think so…” Nate used his free hand to rub his forehead. “That’s gonna leave a mark for a few days." 

“Well, I don’t know if I can help with that but..” Eddie bent down low enough so their foreheads touched. Nate slightly winched at the touch of his injury but it quickly passed. “If it makes you feel better, you know you’re my favorite goofball.” With Eddie’s lead, the two moved into a small kiss.


	5. Photograph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Photograph  
> Timeline and Characters: Anime; Nate/Keita, Eddie/Kanchi, Bear/Kuma, and Katie/Fumika  
> Amount of Words: 609  
> Genre: Romance  
> Notes: I gave up and decided to do a few drabbles I had some ideas for. For the two requests so far (You know who you are) I'm working on it. One I got more specifics to today and the other I have added to the list. Anyways, another fluff for the Nate/Eddie pairing...As much as Katie and Nate are my OTP, these two are too much fun to write for...Too bad there's no way in hell that this will ever happen in the show. Also, future!Characters, all being Freshmen in High School this time.

Today was just the perfect day for both of them.   
  
Nate remembered that day that he finally confessed to Katie. Needless to say he didn’t take her reaction too well, even though Katie let him down very nicely. Eddie noticed him sulking by the river and went to cheer him up that day. Since then, the two have hung out so much that they really couldn’t be considered friends anymore and they both knew that. 

Knowing Nate wouldn’t take the first move, Eddie deciding to leave a note on his desk before the brunette walked in with the rest of the group. Nate took a short break from talking with Bear about the new game coming out to take a look at the note. With a smile, he looked back to Eddie and nodded.  
  
“Hey, what’s that!?” Bear asked as he joked and tried to get the note out of Nate’s hands. “A love letter from a girl?”

Nate responded by playing a game of keepaway as Katie walked in and chuckled at the commotion. “Hey, my life, my privacy.”

Eddie couldn’t help but chuckle himself.

To the horror of Nate and Eddie, Bear grabbed a hold of the note and read it himself. “Nate and Eddie are going on a date today?”

Eddie blushed, looked away from Bear, and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. They didn’t want to tell their friends that they were bisexual, much less dating, until they were ready. Eddie was afraid of the backlash that Bear would give the two.  
  
Nate dove headfirst into the problem. “We’re sorry, we didn’t want to tell you until we were ready. Is something wrong with that?”

“I don’t think so.” Katie set her stuff on her desk and walked over to the group. “I think it’s sort of sweet.”

While Katie’s answer was to be expected, she was usually easy going on this stuff, Bear’s answer is a little unexpected. Laughing and patting both of their backs, he replied, “You guys know how I am. What you love is what you love. There’s nothing against loving someone from the same gender.”

With that topic out of the way, the group of four talked about some other random subject like the friends they were until class started.

* * *

 

Nate and Eddie laughed as they walked down the street after their dinner. They weren’t bold enough to hold hands in front of so many strangers, so leaning really close to each other was the best they could do. Either way, their night has been a really great experience for both of them. 

Noticing the shape out of the the corner of his eye, Eddie pointed at a photo booth. “Hey, let’s go do that. Do you mind?”

“Not at all,” Nate replied as he nodded no.

The two made their way to the photo booth and settled in. Nate decided to spare one coin for the machine since Eddie paid for the majority of the meal. For the first three pictures, they decided just to do silly faces as the boys they were. Then for the final one, they were going to do a normal picture. That was, until Eddie had other plans.

As the countdown got to the last possible second, Eddie pulled Nate by his shirt. Surprised, Nate was wide open for the kiss that Eddie planted on his lips. But Nate couldn’t yell at him for it. It actually felt really good.

Their pictures were quickly printed and the two picked the strip up to look at them. Both of them laughed. These photographs were something they were going to treasure for a long time.


	6. Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Death  
> Timeline and Characters: Anime; Jibanyan, Nate/Keita, yo-kai!Nate/Keita, unnamed kids and grandkids of Nate's, mention of Whisper  
> Amount of Words: 496  
> Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort  
> Notes: We all know this was coming. I apologize for the feels coming up...But I decided to do a nice ending at the end since humans can become Yo-kai.

_I promise you we won’t ever fall apart._

Jibanyan could remember him saying those words as it was yesterday. But it never comforted him. It never could again.

He remembered coming with Nate’s kids and grandkids to take a look at their father in the hospital yesterday. He was able to swallow his pride and take the car ride with them. Nate looked really weak on that hospital bed, but he kept smiling. That was just like Nate. Even when he knew something bad was going to happen, he still smiled. For his kids and wife, for Whisper, and especially for him.

He sat on the couch as he watched the grandkids say hi and speak excitedly as young ones always do. He saw him give each of his kids a peck on the cheek with what little strength he had left. And through all of this Jibanyan couldn’t take a nap while waiting for his chance to talk to Nate.

After about an hour, his kids decided to go and get lunch to give Nate a bit of time to relax. As they left, Jibanyan got off the couch and jumped onto Nate’s bed.

Nate noticed this and scratched Jibanyan’s head. “I’m surprised you can stay silent for so long without asking for a Choco Bar.” Even with that sentence and chuckle, Jibanyan knew that Nate was struggling to stay awake just for his sake.  
  
“N-Nyate…” Jibanyan was trying to fight back his tears. Wiping his eyes, he continued, “I had to…You haven’t told your kids or grandkids about Yo-kai. And I felt kind of rude to interrupt your time with them…”

Cracking a small smile, Nate replied, “That is so sweet…Jibanyan you’re really grown. From that annoying cat that always was defeated by a simple truck. You’ve gotten more caring, more friendly. And especially, you’ve gotten stronger and beat those trucks. I’m so happy I’ve gotten to be a great friend to you.”

Jibanyan noticed the lack of Nate scratching his head and opened his eyes again.

“I promise I won’t leave you.”

In the blink of an eye it happened. The monitor went flat. Jibanyan cried like he never did before.

It was at that time, his best friend died.

Now here he was, in front of his grave. The service ended an hour ago and most of Nate’s relatives left around fifteen minutes ago. Yet he was still here. He couldn’t tear himself away from this place. He really had nothing left in this world to do anymore. Maybe it was time for him to finally move on.

“Jibanyan.”

The Yo-kai turned around and saw a creature he never met. But in his heart, he knew who it was. Even through this new form he knew exactly who it was.  
  
“Nyate!?”

And weeks later, history repeated. One of Nate’s grandchildren, Kyle, found the watch his grandfather left. He met plenty of annoying Yo-kai and plenty of friends including Whisper, Jibanyan, and Nate.


	7. Fireflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fireflies  
> Timeline and Characters: Anime; Nate/Keita, Jibanyan, mentions of Whisper, Bear/Kuma, Katie/Fumi, and Eddie/Kanchi  
> Amount of Words: 308  
> Genre: Friendship  
> Notes: Last one for today, I promise. A little sweet fic to balance out for the feels from the last one.
> 
>  _Edit-_ I made a quick grammar edit in paragraphs four and five cause I'm a dork. Thank you Rockster for letting me know for the one in paragraph four!

_Summer is always a good time for fireflies…_ he thought.

Nate was surprised by the end of summer vacation that he was still alive. That meant that him, Whisper, and Jibanyan have been together for one whole summer. As much as the other two annoy him to no end, he had to admit life was way more fun with them. They were too close to separate. Plus, it always helped that Jibanyan usually saved them in a pinch.

Bear, Eddie, and Katie asked if he wanted to come with them to the park tonight. Springdale usually did fireworks near the end of summer break. Of course, with this being tradition, Nate had to say yes.

Of course he wanted Whipser and Jibanyan to come with him. Even if he didn’t ask them to, they would have followed anyways.

“Nya!” Jibanyan's terrified scream was heard just seconds before he hid himself behind Nate’s leg. “Wh-what is that Nyate!?”

Nate had to squint a bit to see what Jibanyan was talking about, but he finally found the small ball of light. Chuckling at the Yo-kai, he replied, “That’s a firefly. They come out at night in the summer.”

The two walked over to the bug, Jibanyan still a little jumpy at the bug. Nate kneeled on his knee as he caught the bug with both of his hands. “Don’t worry Jibanyan, they aren’t harmless.” He set the bug on Jibnyan’s paw.

Jibanyan tried his hardest not to squeal and flail around at first. But he got used to it. They really were cute.

A sound in the sky scared the firefly off again. Looking up, Jibanyan saw the many colors of the sky. “Are those fireflies too?”

Nate smiled as he looked up at the fireworks. “Not exactly Jibanyan,” he chuckled. “Though that’s one way you can look at it.”


	8. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sick  
> Timeline and Characters: Anime; Nate/Keita, Whisper, Lily/Unnamed Mother in Japanese version  
> Amount of Words: 523  
> Genre: Comfort/hurt, romance  
> Notes: Requested by spyrorocks389 on fanfiction.net. Sorry it took so long with my schedule. I hope this is fluffy enough for you. I dunno if it is but I'm not too versed in human/yokai relationships yet so...I mean, there is the fluff at the end. Also, when Nate's temperature is being taken, it is in Celsius. I even checked what fever temp would be there. For those who have sent me requests, I have written them down. As you will see below, I have been busy recently. But I'm working on them slowly and surely.
> 
> Crossposting this on all three of my drabbles, finally updating and getting through my lists. I apologize for lack of updates between all three of my drabbles recently. I know I keep using this as an excuse but it's true, between my classes and my theatre major. I mean, I'm fighting for a B in one of my classes just so I can graduate with lowest honors and being stage manager for our last show really wore me out. So I'll be doing these as fast as I can.

Nate could feel the taste of cold metal leave his mouth. Lily clicked her tongue and shook her head as she saw the temperature. 

“39 degrees? You were telling the truth,” Lilly told her son. She got up with little sound from Nate’s bed. “You’re staying home today. No ifs, ands, or buts.  
  
“What!?” Nate shouted as he suddenly sat up in his bed, almost making the dizziness set in again. “But mom, I have a test. I really need to-“

“You need to get better! I’ll go let the school know. I’m sure your teacher will let you take it another day. Both your dad and I will be gone from the house today so you will have to take care of your own lunch. Now get some rest.”

Not one to defy his mom, Nate slowly nodded yes. “Okay…”

Reluctantly, Nate laid back in bed. Lilly covered him up before giving him a small smile and leaving the room. That was when Whisper finally made his entrance.

“So what’s wrong Nate? You aren’t going to school today?”

Nate shook his head no. “I’m sick…And before you say anything, I’m actually sick. No Yo-kai, no anything. So mom’s making me stay home.”

“Are you okay then?”

“Mostly…I do feel a bit warm. And I do get an occasional spell of dizziness. But I’m fine, see.” Trying to prove his point, Nate stood up off his bed. However, his plan backfired and he almost fell on the ground until Whisper caught him in time and helped him back into bed.

“Don’t worry Nate! Let me help you as your Yo-kai butler. Just get to sleep and everything will be okay.” 

He was worried, Whisper wasn’t exactly the butler type. But he had no energy to argue. Nate settled into his bed and tried going back to sleep.

* * *

 

In a rare twist, Whisper actually did his work as a butler. He couldn’t explain why though. He made sure there was always a warm, wet washcloth on Nate’s head and helped him when he needed to go to the restroom.

Looking at the clock, Whisper saw that it was around lunch time. But Nate was in no shape to make his own lunch…Well, unless they wanted to be homeless.

Nate opened his eyes from his nap and smelled something good. “What is that?”

On cue, Whisper came in with a tray of food. “I made you some okanomiyaki. You really weren’t in the shape to cook, so I decided to make you some.”

As Whisper set said tray on Nate’s bed, the brunette asked, “Wait, you can cook?”

“Why yes! I may be a Yo-kai but that doesn’t mean I can’t cook.”

Finally, Nate took a bite. He couldn’t describe the feeling, the warmth of the food. But it’s flavors danced on his tongue, creating an explosion of taste. “It’s really good!”

“Why you’re welcome. I-Oof!” In a surprise move, Whisper was grabbed by Nate. But not in a move that he would hurt him or use him as a bat. But in a genuine hug.  
  
“Whisper…Thank you…”

Whisper smirked at that. “No problem Nate.”


	9. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Surprise  
> Timeline and Characters: Shadowside Anime; Keisuke, Natsume, mentions of Nate/Keita, Katie/Fumi, Akinori, Touma, Whisper, Michi, Jii, Jibanyan, and Komasan  
> Amount of Words: 482  
> Genre: Family, comfort/hurt  
> Notes: Oh hi there people who are still reading this...*Nervously chuckles* I haven't updated this in a while have I? Well, honestly kind of my fault. I've been dealing with being a real adult working to pay off my college loans, trying to find a new job, and been working on a lot of cosplay stuff. But with a certain series coming out (coughshadowsidecough) I am finally getting back around to this. So for those of you who put up with my hiatus for the last year, thank you! With this I'm going to try to update this with a chapter every Wednesday, except for this week being two.
> 
> This also means I will be adding the Shadowside anime to my list of available canons for this fic, along with the game whenever it HOPEFULLY comes out in America. (Yes I am still waiting for YW3...) I'm trying to get used to the new designs but I love the series! I had to do a drabble on the siblings. For those who have given me requests, I promise I will get around to them. I have them in a list it's just drafting them up! Because of this, requests are still open but I have a queue so it'll be a while before I get to any new ones at this point, be warned.
> 
> Okay, these notes have gone on long enough cause I don't want them to be longer then the chapter. Hope you enjoy!

“Hey, Keisuke!”

As soon as he heard that voice, Keisuke gulped. Of course his sister would be planning something. The last time he tried to tell his parents, they both thought he was overreacting. “Oh, it’s good for you guys to do this,” Katie told him. Something about family bonding.

Natsume peeked her head around the door. “There you are! I have something for you Keisuke!” She seemed even more cheerful then normal, Keisuke picked up on that almost immediately. Most of the time, roughly about 80% of it, that usually meant she had something up her sleeve. It was her job as an older sister, he swore at this point, to make his life as embarrassing as possible. He clearly remembered all the times she’s dressed him up in these pretty dresses and showed the photo to all of her friends. Everyone of her friend still pinches his cheek and teases him for it whenever they seen it. And the town still hasn’t forgotten about the wonderful April Fools incident. 

He tried to hide how scared and on guard he was as best as he could. But Keisuke was an open book. He always has been. With a bit of a stutter in his voice, he quickly asked, “W-what do you want?”

“Hey, calm down. I just came by to give you something,” Natsume commented at him as she held her hands up in a defensive fashion. It seemed too good to be true, Keisuke thought it was just a ploy to lower his guard. But he wasn’t taking it. After a moment of this, Natsume pulled out a box. “Here.”

One hand slowly reached out, then the other. He grabbed it softly and held it gingerly, just like it was a bomb just waiting to go off. When the worst didn’t happen, he lightened up and started to wrap the paper off the gift before ripping open the tape. Inside was a picture frame. To one side was a big family photo of them along with their mom and dad. To the other was two more photos. The first one was some random one that Natsume must have taken at some point. It had everyone in their group besides her…Him, Touma, and Akinori were a given. But it also seemed to be a special picture that could capture Yo-kai too. There was Whisper, Michi, and Jii with that group along with Jibanyan and Komasan just watching everything in the background. The bottom picture was just a picture of Natsume and him being close as they seemed to be.

He promised he wouldn’t do that. He was eleven for goshes sake. But no matter what he did, the tears seemed to well up in his eyes. He wiped them away as he hugged Natsume, who embraced him in gladness. “Th-Thank you sis!”

Patting his head, Natsume whispered back, “Happy birthday Kei…”


	10. Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sleep  
> Timeline and Characters: Original Anime; Jibanyan, Nate/Keita  
> Amount of Words: 207  
> Genre: Friendship, humor  
> Notes: I had to do something humorous to balance the seriousness that was last chappie!

With a yawn, being covered by his paw as much as he could, and a smack of his lips, Jibanyan was halfway on his journey to dream land. Sure, it was about…1 o’clock in the afternoon. No, he didn’t care that he was taking a catnap in the middle of the day or the fact that Nate and Whisper should be returning from school soon. He is taking this time to himself and getting some winks in before something happens.

Jumping onto his human partner’s bed, Jibanyan walked in a circle or two to soften the spot before curling up on the bed. As soon as his head hit that soft padding that was a pillow, he knew he was on the fast track to the sleepy train. He floated there for a bit before he realized that pillow underneath his head wasn’t a pillow anymore, but grass. Oh, that and the throbbing pain in his head didn’t help either

Opening his eyes, his worst nightmare came true. Nate just summoned him as he was trying to take his nap. Sitting up and glaring at the brunette, who was smiling sheepishly and scratching the back of his head, he asked, “You couldn’t let me sleep, could nya…”


	11. Wreck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wreck  
> Timeline and Characters: Original Anime; Hailey/Inaho, Katie/Fumika, Nate/Keita, Eddie/Kanchi, Bear/Kuma, mention of USApyon  
> Amount of Words: 281  
> Genre: Slice of life, slight humor  
> Notes: Well, look at that. What a surprise. It is another future!Characters chapter because apparently I love writing them in High School. Beyond that, it's not a long one. Enjoy a sort of accurate representation of High School!

High School…Either the greatest years of your life or the worst. At least, that’s what Hailey learned. She hummed as she walked into Springdale High, ready for whatever today was going to throw at her. Okay, so USApyon made her study last night but still, beside the point. That just made her even more ready.

“Hey, Hailey!” 

As soon as she turned around, Hailey easily pinpointed the voice. Who else would it be, it’s just Katie. Probably one of her best friends now that she got to know Nate and his group of friends even more. With a quick wave and smile, Hailey replied, “Heya Katie!” as she waited for the said girl to catch up with her.

The rest of the way to their classroom was the usual banter from how they felt about last night’s studying for finals to what’s popular in the media. As soon as Katie opened the door though, that conversation stopped. Both of them swore that they could feel a cloud of despair settling on the class room. All of it thanks to the boys in the corner that currently looked like they were half-dead. Hailey had half a mind to use her watch and see if it was the Yo-kai, but before she could, Katie coughed and shook her head no as if to say ‘Don’t even try.’

Sighing in defeat, Hailey followed right behind Katie as she walked over to the other side of the room. Tapping on Eddie’s shoulder, Katie asked him, “Hey, what’s up?”

“We’re totally wrecked…We stayed up all night last night to study.” With that, the boy fell back asleep on his desk, ignoring the two girls yet again.


End file.
